


The boy is mine (ONE SHOTS AND CONTINUATIONS AHOY)

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bi Connor, Bi Evan, Bi Zoe, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Kinda, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sibling Incest, he's also dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I love this ship already aaaaaaAnd if you're wondering, yes I ship Zo and ConYes I know that they're realatedAaaaa but their dynamic is soooo good gfftggPLUS EVAN TOO?? BITCG im-
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy/Connor Murphy/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	1. fluff and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! So again, if you'd like to discuss this ship, blease feel free to ask me for my discord and Tumblr!! 
> 
> I n eed to find other shippers out there who like zoe x Connor and or Zoe x Connor x Evan

Having two werewolves as your partners could be difficult sometimes, especially when they can act like two oversized puppy dogs. 

Yet Evan loved both of his pups. 

Ever since they started their little pack, Evan studied almost every little detail about his boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Connor and Zoe were identical in fur color so Evan had gotten them both collars so that he could tell which is which from a far. 

Connor's collar was pastel pink with heart stickers (from Evan) and Zoe's collar was a Galaxy printed one, also with stickers, except these ones were stars (also from Evan).

Sometimes they'd sike Evan out by switching their collars then going into their feral forms, which resulted in a confused human and two giggling werewolves. 

In their normal forms, both teens had ears on the top of their heads and two fluffy tails, claws instead of regular finger nails, and paws instead of feet. 

Both siblings did have differences though, Connor had fangs when his sister didn't, Connor's hand had paw pads and Zoe had regular hands, Connor's eyes were heterochromatic (blue with brown splotches) and Zoe's wasn't, and lastly Zoe could retract her claws and Connor could not. 

Zoe was the protector, she was smaller compared to her older brother in her normal form, when in feral form she was a much bigger wolf. 

Zo makes sure to keep both of her boyfriends safe and scar free, if there was even the slightest hint that one  
of them was injured, she'd go into protective mode.  
Which meant, being wrapped in a blankets, comfort snackies, cuddling, and grooming. 

Evan is the voice of reason and caretaker. Since Connor and Zoe had habits such as scratching furniture and howling late at night, Evan had to make sure they didn't participate that kinda stuff so that the house would still be in tact and so they there was no trouble. 

He knew that these siblings had instincts and needs so he understood some of the things that they did. 

Ev also cooked, cleaned, and made sure his mates were physically healthy. 

Then there was Connor. Who swears that he doesn't contribute anything to the pack. 

Connor hunts, both litterally and in the 'Just going to the local whole foods' sense.  
He loves hunting, killing isn't what he loves the most thought.  
What Connor loves the most is being able to provide food for his two lovely mates, whenever he brings anything home they praise him, even if the catch isn't as big as Connor wanted it to be. 

He was also the emotional support, always worrying about the two he cares most about, Connor tries hiding this but his mates definitely know what's up. 

If there was a time that Zoe or Connor needed someone to listen, the male werewolf would always be there whenever he could. 

Their little pack wasn't perfect, they had fights like every normal couple would. The big fights would result in silence between brother and sister or mate and mate, crying, or a screaming match. it didn't usually last long yet it still sucked.  
At the end of it all, the three would be all snuggled up on the couch or bed, watching whatever show was intresting enough. 

Evan adored his mates, dispite the ups, downs, and sometimes pee or vomit in the carpet, he wouldn't trade them for anything else in the whole halaxy.


	2. Y'all mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this got so much hate 😍😍 I've decided to write more

Evan loves his very consenting bf and gf


End file.
